one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr vs Emerald Sustrai
Bowser Jr vs Emerald Sustrai is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-seventh OMM. Description Mario vs RWBY! Villain sidekicks go to battle, but will it be the followers of Bowser or Cinder Fall to prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Delfino Plaza (Mario) Emerald sneaked into the back alleys, cracking open a crate. Jackpot; it was filled to the brim with spare coins. But wait. Why would they be here in the open? You know, maybe this ominous shadow that just fell over her would provide the answer. It was Bowser Jr, and the little koopa was... surprised. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, grabbing a hammer and twirling it around. Great. No quiet way out of this one. ''Emerald thought. She grabbed her guns and faced off with him. "Just get out of my way." she snapped. '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' "That trap was to lure in Mario!" Junior snapped, launching his hammer at Emerald, who detached the chains of her weapon and repelled the attack. She then opened fire, forcing Bowser Jr to retreat into his shell and scamper into the shadows. Emerald cautiously pursued, and was caught off guard by the Clown Car that came speeding at her. She sent a chain upwards and dodged the attack, but a cannon ball knocked her back down. Now the saws were ripping up the ground and narrowing on her. She tried to whack Bowser Jr away, but the saws were now digging in. Her aura held him back and allowed her to jump to safety. Junior pursued, drills at the ready, but Emerald timed her shots well, and hit the mechanism behind the drill, breaking it off. She then made an illusion of Mercury appear, and the decoy charged Junior, who deployed a Mecha Koopa to attack it. The attack simply went through 'Mercury' and allowed Emerald to score a punch and then a kick on the turtle, sending him out of the car. "Yowee!" he yelped. He then grabbed a detonator. "KaBOOM!" he announced, initiating the self destruct on the car, blasting Emerald into the air. Bowser Jr then slammed his shell into the thief, knocking her into the wall and then smashing a hammer into her head. With her dazed, her illusion began fading. "NO!" she cried, as Bowser Jr then initiated his next attack. Fireballs were spat her way, and she quickly went to firing at them with her pistols, but they had been a feign for his real move: "Sonic Roar!" he yelled, as his attack turned Emerald into a bitesize morsel. With a slam, he brought his fist down on her. KO! With a snide face, he kept his hand clasped around Emerald, and then booted her into the sea nearby. Emerald disappeared into the water, as Bowser Jr turned back to the alley. The police! Run! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bowser Jr!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2019 Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Mario vs RWBY Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees